


Sweet Kiss

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [27]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Tsukishima's birthday and his brother Delic gets him to drink. Meanwhile Izaya decides that Roppi needs to show more affection to his boyfriend Tsuki and ties up the raven to Tsuki's bed and shoves a vibrator inside the boy and leaves him as a present for the birthday boy to find...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kiss

A quick 30 min fanfic in response to Mego’s mini doujin:<http://rukawagf.tumblr.com/post/5640082671/a-bday-doujin>

**Title: Sweet Kiss**

* * *

“Roppi-san… Roppi-san…” Tsuki moaned as he rolled his hips. The vibrator inside Roppi whirled and buzzed. A sharp thrust sent both of them groaning with intense electricity.

“T-Tsuki… nnngh… harder…” Roppi gasped, thrusting back into Tsuki, wanting more. Tsuki was always too gentle, always afraid to hurt him.

“B-but…” Tsuki stammered. Another thrust and he shivered as the tip of his cock pushed the vibrator in deeper.  He came, hard inside Roppi’s ass, spilling white sticky cum as the overflow dripped down Roppi’s thighs.

“Aaah…. nnngh… not again….” Roppi sighed, unsatisfied. Again Tsuki came too early. Every time Roppi wanted Tsuki to go harder, he would try and fail.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I-I can do better!” Tsuki stammered in apology.

“It’s fine….” Roppi tried to stand up, pulling away from his lover.

Tsuki however grabbed onto Roppi in a tight embrace, not willing to let him leave as he buried his face on his neck.

“D-don’t! I can go at it again!”

“Aren’t you tired?” Roppi asked, lightly frowning.

Tsuki shook his head no.

Roppi wondered if the boy was lying.

“Are you… sur-.. nngh!” Roppi flinched when the vibrator hit his prostate. Sadly Roppi wondered if he would come with just the vibrator alone. But he didn’t want that. And Tsuki didn’t want that either.

With determined face, Tsuki went back and mounted Roppi like a stallion refusing to give up until he impregnated his mare. Roppi went back into his position.

Roppi gasped in surprise when Tsuki started to pull at the vibrator, the pink device inching itself out.

“Nngh… aaaah….” Roppi gasped as the teasing vibrator plopped out of him.

“Wh-what are you…!!!”

Roppi froze when the vibrator was replaced with something soft. Softer than Tsuki’s fingers and much softer than the vibrator. It was warm and moist as it flexed around the entrance before it entered.

“T-Tsu… Tsuki… haaangh…..” Roppi moaned and shivered as Tsuki’s tongue rolled around his walls, licking the muscles softly.

“Oh… god… I….” Roppi spazzed, his swollen cock squirting more precum as the daring tongue inched in further, his lips sucking at the puckering entrance.

“Don’t… stop… please….” Roppi pleaded, hearing the boy suck and swallow his cum only made him grow harder, his toes curling in the bed sheets.

A hand snaked lower and started to pump Roppi’s needy dripping cock, slowly and methodically.

Roppi wanted to tell him to go faster but this time he bit his lips and held it in. He let Tsuki take care of the pace, the gentle orgasmic waves washing over him, the fingers around his shaft massaged him, the palm rolling around his balls. Another finger touched the tip of his head, gently smearing the precum all over the cock.

“Tsuki…. Tsuki….” Roppi moaned his name, the wave of orgasm almost reaching its height. All too suddenly, the warmth left him as Tsuki removed his tongue and hand. Confused, Roppi looked behind him as Tsuki’s blushing face stared back at his lover.

“May I… try again, Roppi-san?”

Roppi stared back, not understanding why Tsuki needed his permission but he granted it with a small nod.

Feeling accepted again, Tsuki carefully turned over Roppi so they were facing each other. Then he gently pushed inside his cock inside Roppi’s heat, shivering at the tightness.

“Roppi-san… Roppi-san… I love you…”

Tsuki murmured with each thrust, still too gentle for Roppi but he held on. When Tsuki hit his prostate, Roppi arched his back and mewled, “oh god…. There…! Please…!”

Regaining his courage, Tsuki rolled his hips and started to thrust hard into that very spot, holding onto his lover as he convulsed in pleasure.

“Tsuki… kiss me…”

Roppi begged, his eyes at half mast with lust. Tsuki looked a bit surprised. Wasn’t his mouth too dirty from drinking his cum out of Roppi-san’s ass?

But regardless, if that’s what his lover wanted, Tsuki complied. He parted his lips and kissed Roppi, sucking on his lips gently as his own shy tongue darted out.  Roppi ate him greedily, also rolling his hips in tandem with each thrust.

“Tsuki… Tsuki… nngh….” Roppi murmured between his kisses, their tongues mingling with hot breath, the sticky salty flavor of the cum lingering like candy as Tsuki pounded particularly hard into Roppi’s prostate. They both shuddered as Tsuki released his thick cum inside him once more as Roppi’s muscles tightened, the orgasm seizing control of his mind and body with pleasure.

Finally reaching his climax, Roppi slumped back onto the bed, happily exhausted with the afterglow. Tsuki too lay on top of him, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breathing.

“Ro-Roppi-san… did I… do okay this time?” Tsuki asked hesitantly, his forehead beaded with sweat like trophies for his efforts.

Roppi just smiled silently and, cupping the cheeks of his lover, brought him down for another sweet kiss.

Roppi let his tongue do the talking as they both melted away into the night

\- the end


End file.
